Tori Fixes Beck and Jade
by The REAL FanFic Contributor
Summary: Jade is a sensitive, sweet, loving girl that causes all guys to fall in love with her. Uh, no that doesn't sound right! Jade is a harsh, brutal, and intimidating girl who scares all of the guys in Hollywood Arts to the point of peeing a little. When Beck wants to date another girl, he fears Jade will get angry, so Tori and Andre try to find her a boyfriend, but will things change?
1. Scene 1: The Full Moon Jam's coming up

_Alright, on to another story based on an upcoming episodes of Victorious. Now, what do we have here? *Uses monocle* uhh... da da da... ah, Tori Fixes Beck and Jade, a really big episode you Bade fans have been waiting for. Well, I've been waiting to write what I think will happen/want to happen and add some of the footage and news I already know. _

_Because this is a bit of a different playing field, I may or may not do so well in capturing Jade and Beck and how their tough relationship really is. I apologize in advance if it's completely off. So, let's get on with the epic story of Bade! _**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, if I did, I wouldn't let the series end since there is so much more that can be added (did I use that one... I don't think I did).**

* * *

Tori Fixes Beck and Jade

When Beck entered Hollywood Arts like any ordinary day, morning coffee in hand and pearphone in the other, he nearly broke character as promotional banners for the Full Moon Jam was streaming everywhere on the walls. _The Full Moon Jam?... That's this week!? _Other students danced across the halls or practiced their diaphragm in a manner above school work. Yes, the Full Moon Jam certainly was that week. Beck furrowed his brows and downed a swig of coffee only to empty it in a near by trash can. _Looks like I'll have to come up with some type of performance, _Beck mused as he dragged his feet to his transparent locker and opened it in a flash. _Let's see, I probably shouldn't do another Shakespeare performance, I've already done like five... The board of school should really plan ahead so I wouldn't be stuck like this. _Beck tucked his theatre book under his arm and carefully placed his backpack away, then sighed heavily. _A new Full Moon performance opened with new challenges... huh... this is the first Full Moon Jam I'll experience with out Jade... first time being girlfriend less. _Beck shook his head- his wavy hair looking sleaker by the end- as thinking about Jade was preposterous to him now and a girl shouldn't get in the way of what's-

"Ow uh," Beck mumbled and nearly fell back, his nose aching bitterly but nothing serious as he hardly remembered being rammed into something. Beck squinted down at what barreled into him. A girl who he had never seen who wasn't particularly small, but seemed to shrink under his gaze. She looked like a soft, simple cinnamon-gingered haired girl who was staring at him in shock. Beck patted his shirt, but then hesitated to speak at her gaze.

"Uh, sorry," he mumbled, taking the fall.

The girl shook her hands and head rapidly, as if trying to apologize but was probably speechless (to be in Beck Oliver's presence, he joked). Before he could even blink, the girl sped past him with her head ducked low and Beck took a moment to shrug off the odd feeling.

* * *

"Awh, it's so pretty outside!" Cat gaped dreamily, her head sticking out the window (eventually sticking her tongue out like a dog.) of Sikowitz's class while everyone else sat around and waited for him.

"Ugh, I can't believe Sikowitz is late again!" Tori exclaimed mildly and Andre gave her a questioning look.

"I can't believe that you can't believe that."

Robbie bit his lip when no one spoke up. Now a days, he didn't like it when things got silent between his friends and set a goal to speak up as much as he could. He felt that this was a wonderful opportunity. "Uh, hey, what are you all doing for the Full Moon Jam?"

The others looked at him, but Rex suddenly piped up from Robbie's lap, "whatever their doing, it'll be betta' than anything you do."

"Hey, I wasn't asking you the question!"

Tori exchanged a glance with Andre and exhaled, "actually, I decided not to participate in the Full Moon Jam."

The others raised their eyebrows in shock and even Cat ripped her attention from the outside scenery. Andre looked her up and down, "wow, really? You love this kind of stuff."

"Yeah, and you sing like all the time, why shut up now?" Cat asked in bemusement.

Tori widened her eyes, clearly hurt and she slightly turned her head away from the others, "hey, I don't sing all the time! I just felt it was time for a change, for... uh..." Tori scrolled her eyes over the classroom and spotted Jade off to the side, biting her nail and staring off blankly. "Hey Jade, are you participating in the Full Moon Jam?"

Jade didn't respond. She was just chewing her painted black nails to nubs and looked completely out of touch, even more than Cat usually does.

Tori chuckled, as that was the only thing she could think of doing, "Jade, hello, are you there?"

Jade gradually stopped her nibbling, then rolled her eyes on Tori, "what? What could you possibly want?"

Tori lifted her hands out and good-naturedly smiled, "I just asked if you were doing anything for the Full Moon Jam."

Jade sat back in her chair, now chipping the paint on her other nails and started replying blandly, "um, well I wasn't really thinking-"

Just then, Beck stepped into the classroom and pocketed his pearphone. "Hey every guys and girls," Beck glimpsed at Jade who quickly turned her head to the wall and he took a few steps forward, "Sikowitz still not here?"

"No," Robbie answered, then looked up at Cat (along with her other friends.) when she started to giggle away the silence.

"There's a cute little butterfly hopping around the flowers," she giggled, almost ready to turn hysteric, "it's so clumsy."

Beck shook his head, "so, did you guys see the Full Moon Jam posters?"

"Yeah, everyone's been talking about it for a while and we were just discussing the things we wanted to do," Tori informed him in spirit while Beck took a seat behind her.

"Cool, what are you doing?"

"Actually, I'm not doing anything for it this time," she replied confidently.

"What? You're not going to sing? Not even a little!?" Tori opened her mouth angrily again, Beck's confused look still plastered to the point where Jade had to snicker.

"Why is that so hard to believe?!"

"Well, you got into this school by singing, you sang in last year's Full Moon Jam, and you sing original songs almost every time something important happens to us," Jade listed off as she twisted a chair in front of her so her feet could recline.

"It's kind of true," Cat added, noticeably swiping out the window.

Tori's mouth, still gaping, started to quiver and she had no comeback as she swiveled back in her chair. Luckily, Sikowitz barrel rolled into the room at that moment.

"Harrow class!" He bellowed as he tumbled up to the stage and took a long swig from a coconut perched on his pushed aside podium. Sikowitz suddenly tipped over to the side but ran around and caught his balance, giggling with a far a way look. The main gang exchanged confused glances as Cat nearly had to lunge out to catch Sikowitz when he almost fell. Was he drunk?

Tori decided to ask for all of them, "um, Sikowitz, are you-"

"Okay class!" He blurted out with a burp, "today we will be learning..."- Sikowitz stared over at Cat who was half way outside the window, extending her hand out to the butterfly- "Cat, do you mind not being an air head and sitting down."

Cat slowly climbed out of the window with a sad expression, but complied and sadly carried herself over to a seat.

"So... what was I talking about?"

"Um, you didn't say," Robbie responded.

"Oh, well forgive me little girl, who... strangely looks a lot like Robbie," the gang continually looked at one another. This was Sikowitz's worst case of the coconut milk and they weren't show to act on it. When they looked back, Sikowitz was nodding to sleep standing up, then suddenly slammed his hands together. "The Full Moon Jam is happening this week, so be in it if you like! That's all I've got to say right now as the class is going to end soon, so happy holidays and suckle on coconut milk."

Sikowitz bid them adieu and slurred out of the room. As he was already gone, the others decided not to look into it for a long moment and started packing up when the bell suddenly rang. For once, Sikowitz got his time right.

After Tori strapped on her brown backpack, prepared to leave, she turned to everyone else, "so, can we assume that everyone is doing the Full Moon Jam... except for me because I don't sing **all** the time?"

"Yeah, sure that sounds cool," they all spoke back while Tori narrowed her eyes, as she could have sworn one of them joked about her decision (probably Jade). The others then filed out of the classroom, automatically chatting about the Full Moon Jam when Tori was the last to leave but then realized Cat had not gotten up.

"Hey, Cat," she called softly and sweetly, noticing that Cat had been staring intently out the window.

Cat slowly pivoted her head to Tori, "...yeah?"

"Come on, let's go."

Cat flickered her eyes back to the window and played with her fingers cradled below her knees, "uhh... yeah, just give me a second. There was, um, a book I needed from Sikowitz's class."

The unsure and or sneaky tone in her voice puzzled Tori. A butterfly can't be that interesting. Tori bobbed her head, conceding but still questioning. "Uh, okay..." Tori slowly walked out of the classroom, Cat's eyes not moving off the skinny brunette, "don't be too long, haha..."

Finally, Tori exited the classroom and almost instantly, Cat leaped to her feet and scuffled back to the open window. The little butterfly was resting motionlessly on a near by leaf petal. "Hehe, hiiiii!" Cat greeted the majestic creature, like it was her first, official meeting with it. Gently, Cat reached out the window, clutching the leaf by its steam and astonishingly not disturbing the butterfly. Cat awed as its tiny wings fidgeted from the movement and elevation, causing Cat to bring it close to her cheek. "You're so cute... and weird," she told it musically, "but that's okay, I'm weird too! We cancel each other out."

Suddenly, Cat felt this surging, odd sensation tickling her ear lobe and when she tore the leaf back in front of her eyes, she yelped and leaped a few feet. The butterfly had crawled into her ear, and with the sudden jump, crawled down a little further.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Cat frantically tried plucking the butterfly out, but she felt nothing and the butterfly's brushing wings made her feel fuzzy. Cat stopped and dropped her arms in defeat (the water works would come soon, of course). "Dang it."

* * *

Georgie was an average kid in Hollywood Arts, so, basically, another student not within the range of the main characters. She didn't really mind, though. She was happy with what she had as she strolled through the halls, admiring the Full Moon Jam promotional artwork, until she wandered over to her friends chatting by the stair case. She walked behind one of her male friends and tapped him on the shoulder. He and her few other friends turned around and smiled brightly.

"Oh, hey Georgie!" The male friend greeted.

Georgie eagerly waved her hand, but quickly restrained herself. She didn't want to show them how excited she was about her new news.

"What's up?" A female friend of hers asked casually.

Georgie motioned her fingers steadily to form out what she wanted to say, but a grin wouldn't stop spreading on her face. Her friends nodded in comprehension.

"You're going to try out for the Full Moon Jam, huh? Well, you would be really good at it with your killer personality," her friends responded back and she almost blushed from their enthusiasm.

Georgie proceeded to form her fingers for speech, explaining she wasn't quite sure they would allow a single bass player to preform, especially being unable to sing along.

"Aw, come on Georgie, they wouldn't do that. It'll be fun and you deserve it," another female friend assured her.

Georgie took it into consideration and started to let them know she would look into it when she noticed her tallest female friend staring off amorously. Georgie swirled on her heels and could have screamed if she had a voice to do so. It was Beck Oliver, the boy she accidentally bumped into hours ago. She felt ashamed. He was pretty popular while she was a bit more of a outsider. She should have never collided with him. Then again, why is she to blame.

"Ugh, Beck Oliver," a bulky-crossed-scrawny friend grunted in disapproval.

"Yeah, he's such a hottie," the tall girl swooned and even Georgie's other girl friends sighed dreamily.

The other guys rolled their eyes at the girls, but by the last minute, longing looks on their faces suggested they were on the verge of being friend zoned.

Georgie didn't really see anything in him, but mostly because she was embarrassed with their encounter. Suddenly, Beck swiveled on his heels around Georgie's direction, nearly catching a glimpse of her. Georgie's mouth fell open and she stumbled back to find her locker, not even signing her friends off. Georgie rounded the corner of an almost empty hallway and wished almost more than anything at that moment to swear at the weirdness. Whatever, she needed a good distraction, and after pausing to look at various other Full Moon posters, she decided to be a part of it, bass and all. She sighed- if only she could- wondering how she'll pull it off. It was times like these, though she never wanted to fall into it, that she desired to not be mute.

* * *

_Okay, great, I finished the first chapter of Tori Fixes Beck and Jade, an episode I'm pumped for. First of all, sorry that this came out so late. I didn't have time to work on it Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday as I was staying up all night to work on a Europe Book (I didn't sleep for two days straight! That's cool, though. I'm fine. *Jitters*). Secondly, I know this chapter is a lot shorter than I normally write for a Victorious episode, but I honestly couldn't think of how to start, though I wanted Georgie to be a part of it. Also, sorry if the characters are OOC. I don't usually write for Beck and Jade's relationship, I'm pretty much improvising, and I don't know much about Georgie's character. I have noticed some things Kellen had talked about her character and role in the episode, like she would be a recurring character yet she had no lines. That led me to wonder if she was mute, and even if she's not, I'm still making her mute, since that's an interesting challenge and a cute quality in her (plus, I'm sorry if Georgie's too cute. She doesn't look like she'd be extremely preppy and adorable, but I feel that she needs that element in some points. I will try to keep away from it, though)._

_I will get to the other chapters as soon as I could (which I hope is really soon.) and that's all for now. Bye~!_


	2. Scene 2: Jade meets Georgie

_So, I can already tell this story is going to come out a little late since I have a tight schedule with school and I've been having a lot of feelings for both Tori Fixes Beck and Jade and One Thousand Berry Balls. To be honest, Tori Fixes Beck and Jade wasn't a very well thought out plot, since things seemed weak. I still liked that Bade happened again and the endearing Cabbie subplot. As for One Thousand Berry Balls... I'm truthfully upset that its coming out on December 8th, way before the other episodes filmed before it. There is so much that goes on in that time span and it needed to be seen, no matter how much I've been waiting for this episode. I'm not even sure if I should write for it because I'm so upset and confused (although I really want to). Anyway, back to the story where more things will build up and be longer. _**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, Nickelodeon (and Dan) does, and right now, they are really screwing up. :[**

* * *

Tori Fixes Beck and Jade

Cat had attempted all day to act like everything was normal, like a butterfly had not hopped into her ear and started nesting, which did freak her out. The butterfly always wanted a word back, however, and would lightly flutter its wings around her ear canal, causing her to jump in the air, screaming at the top of her lungs. This attracted a lot of attention in a bad way, but Cat treated it normally, smiling brightly at her peers, until she found Robbie in Sikowitz class.

"Oh, Robbie!" She hollered worriedly and sprinted up to him, as he was on the stage, studying.

He looked up from his book, through his smudged spectacles and grinned pleasantly, "oh, hey Cat. Something up?"

Cat pulled and pulled at her hair, raking her fingers through it nervously as she explained, "Robbie, I have a big problem. The cute butterfly I saw out the window the other day is stuck in my ear!"

Robbie furrowed his eyebrows, taking a long moment to register. This was weird, even for Cat. "A butterfly... in your ear?" He repeated out loud and Cat bobbed her head, creases forming on her forehead in slight panic.

Robbie slowly closed his textbook and set it aside to stand up, "now Cat, are you sure there's a real butterfly in your ear?"

Cat blinked, but she did look slightly irked. "Yeah, I was playing with the- AHHHHHHHHHHHH," all of a sudden, Cat screamed again and fidgeted with her ear erratically. Then, just as quickly and abruptly as it happened, she stopped and looked at him with a heavy heave, "yeah, I'm pretty sure there's a butterfly in there."

"Oh, um, sorry Cat," he responded. He wasn't a butterfly expert, really, so he didn't know what to do or say.

Cat gripped his collars with a pleading look and begged, "please Robbie, please get it out, it's freaking me out and making me feel fuzzy- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Robbie looked at her crazily, "uhh, I would, but I wouldn't know where to get started, besides, I have a lot of homework I need to get to, I just can't-"

Cat had been staring at him intently, examining him, and when he started to retract, she averted to the most powerful way possible. "You'll help me for sure, won't you?" She wrapped a hand around his neck gently, bringing her body slightly closer to play with the buttons on his shirt but not breaking eye contact. "Please Robbie?"

Robbie stuttered to protest subtly, but as Cat began to run her fingers through his curly hair, he blushed and giggled. "Uh-hah, well, I suppose taking off a few hours wouldn't hurt."

"Mhm," Cat nodded with a light, beguiling twinkle in her eye and stepped back. Incredibly, even for some how knowing she could get Robbie to agree by flirting with him, she still didn't really know his feelings for her.

Robbie scooped up his book with a new hop in his step and headed to the door for his next period, "I'll look into it and help you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"'Kay-'kay!"

* * *

Jade entered the backstage room where performances were being rehearsed and props and shows were switched out before the stage for the Full Moon Jam. She remembered being indecisive of entering the competition because of not having any particular wanting to be a part of it. Later on she just figured why not. As soon as the red doors swung open, all the weak and male students snapped their heads in her direction and silently fled from the scene. Jade smirked to herself at the satisfying scene and sauntered down the steps, not quite ready to sign her name on the participation sheet, but just to look around and touch things. She ran her fingers over the velvet curtains, the lighting equipment, then turned corners around the make-up department.

Unbeknownst to Jade, Georgie had been watching her every now and then since she stepped in, curious with her presences. Georgie, having worked in the Full Moon Jam ever since she started school in Hollywood Arts, observed the people who went and by- Tori Vega being a fresh one in her mind- but she was more than astonished to see Jade West there. She didn't look like she was in the market for anything, though. Georgie wondered if there was something on her mind, as she continuously wandered around, not saying a word to anyone or making contact or even showing signs of stopping. She felt like greeting the interesting teen, but she was afraid of being scolded for her inability to speak (though that never bothered her before, Jade was a different kind of insult), plus, she knew Beck, and the incident wouldn't stop popping up in her head. The reminders of her friends telling her to be more open also washed over her mind and she bit her lip, crossing her fingers as she finally trotted over to Jade.

Jade slowly rolled her eyes on Georgie when she sensed her approaching, squinting her eyes cautiously on her friendly aurora but being unable to stop smacking her lips at Georgie's leather clothed appearance. "'Sup," she muttered monotonously, crossing her arms tightly as she turned all the way to face the girl.

Georgie immediately felt tongue-tied, but that didn't make a difference. Jade was as shady and frightening as most of the guys say at school. What if she does something drastic to her? Georgie bowed her head for a moment as Jade quickly grew bored and irritated at the silence. Then, Georgie waved at her.

Jade, being caught by a bit of surprise from her silent motion, nodded but felt unimpressed with her no-talking rule. "I said hey," Jade tried again, involuntarily watching her harsh tone as Georgie stepped back. Jade cocked her head, jerking closer, "hey, didn't you hear me?"

Georgie gulped brusquely, then reached for her throat and opened her mouth to somehow show her disability, feeling kind of silly for being unable to use sign-language. Jade watched in an almost bizarre fascination, then blinked as she found she realized, "are you, uh, mute then?"

Georgie nodded at Jade's bemused look, feeling shame for her handicap for only once in her life. Jade on the other hand, wasn't anylazing Georgie because she was repulsed by her. There was something about a mute kid that really... captivated Jade, and with the combination of obeying and an edgy-cinnamon sweet look... _A mute friend... I like it._

"So, uh, you have a name or title, kid?"

Georgie suddenly stopped her hands from signing off her name, as she is used to that, so she hurriedly scavenged for spare paper and a pencil. When located, Georgie collected it altogether and jotted down her name, handing the slip to Jade.

"Georgie..." she read out loud with a bit of disgust, but after swishing it around and spitting it out, Jade decided that her boyish name and her first impression was fitting and cool.

"Great, this seems... okay," _What am I doing? _Georgie on the other hand nodded in surprise, but still felt suspicion. Jade swallowed, feeling totally awkward with her attempts to make friendly conversation with the new girl. Particularly one who can't reply back. "Were you, um, planning to participate in the Full Moon Jam?"

Georgie bobbed her head, then suddenly brightened up and dashed around the room for her racecar-red bass guitar, which annoyed Jade (since she lacks patience). Georgie returned with her bass guitar strapped around her and, without thinking, started strumming the chords and ended with a sick riff and a grin. Jade's eyebrows instantly shot up, but her emotion barely wavered. Georgie almost felt embarrassed for the second time that day- within the same hour, no less- but stopped when Jade bobbed her head.

"Nice," was her reply, and she almost seemed genuine. Georgie beamed at this.

The bell then rung from the school, finding its way reverberating backstage and Jade looked back at Georgie, knowing other kids would start to flood the area. "Alright, well... see you around, I suppose... Georgie," Jade started to make her way to the doors when Georgie scrambled to stop her with a booming strum from her bass and scrawling down something she wished to advise. Jade had turned around at the guitar zing and waited with an strange desire to see what she wanted to voice. Georgie hopped her way to Jade, her bass guitar swinging behind her, and gave her the piece of paper. Before Jade could read it, other students started to file in the room and Georgie slipped into the crowd. Jade didn't bother to look for Georgie (the significance just wasn't there), so she unfolded the crumpled parchment. _You have a nice voice. I think you should sing in the Jam. Come to me if your mind is set._

Her mouth tripped open only slightly, but since Jade isn't one for words, she deliberately balled the paper in her hand and pocketed it, looking back at where Georgie once was, definitely taking her suggestion into consideration.

* * *

"What? Trina really exploded in your Thanksgiving feast?!" Andre laughed uncontrollably at the homey conversation he and Tori were having at lunch.

Tori chortled back adorably and answered after sipping some of her drink, "she didn't actually explode, but her too tight pants literally burst open, sending a button flying to my grandpa's forehead."

"Haha, that's so crazy!" They both shared another laugh while also sharing a black, plastic tray of fries until Beck walked over to join the conversation.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

Tori looked up at him with bleary eyes from the tears of laughter that welled through, then batted her eyes with her napkin normally and spoke up, reaching for his clothes to tug him down to sitting position. "I was just telling Andre a story about Trina that happened over the Thanksgiving weekend-"

"Wait, shhhh, shut up, shhhhh!" Tori was startled to serious mode from Beck's sharp interjection and snapped her head around.

Andre looked around too, "why are you suddenly showing so much emotion, Beck-bot?"

Beck slowly rotated his body in Andre's direction and jabbed his fingers in his air bubble, "first, don't call me that. Second, I'm talking about this girl I just saw over there, Meredith."

The two both look over and Meredith spots their glances and waves spiritedly.

"Oh yeah, Meredith, I heard she makes delicious cupcakes," Tori commented mostly to Andre, and Beck nearly panicked when Meredith picked up her things and mildly strutted over with a content smile plastered on her lips.

"Aw-aw, chiz, she's coming over, stay cool."

Tori munched on another fry, shrugging her shoulders in an obvious gesture, "why are you reacting that way-"

"Stay cool!" Just then, Beck smoothed his hand through his hair and Meredith approached him.

"Hey Beck! Andre, Tori," she acknowledged the other two with less flavor as her eyes mainly searched Beck up and down.

Beck extended out his fingers, trying to appear chill, "hey, what's up?"

Meredith reached for her pearphone, "a few things actually. I'm trying to pick out some songs for the Full Moon Jam during intermissions... but I won't be busy tonight... do you want to do something with me Beck?"

Beck opened his mouth, wanting to chime a yes, but spun around, his eyes darting the other students in a violent reflex. Tori and Andre both stared at him under furrowed 'brows. Beck skipped their looks and clapped his hands together inaudibly, "look, Meredith, I would love to go with you, but..."

He swiveled back at Tori who urged him to go on with shooting eyebrows and he swallowed, seeing Jade suddenly feet away at the Grub Truck, "I have something of significance I need to do."

She almost laughed. "Um... okay, maybe next time-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Tori stood up after throwing a fry back and grabbed Meredith by the shoulders, leaving her a foot away from Beck. Beck gulped dangerously, "what important plans do you have, Beck?"

Beck scratched the nape of his neck and cracked a nervous grin. "Uh, well, I have to..." Meredith was watching him attentively, not breaking her ever growing smile, but it was Tori's twitching stink eye that made Beck stutter. He randomly motioned with his hands a square shape, "I need to count my coins... got a lot of coins, like nickels, dimes... some shiny, some old..."

"Are you sure?" Tori pressed, sounding a bit uncertain herself.

"Yes. I do," he widened his eyes and gently jerked his head to the side, silently communicating for Tori to shut her trap.

Meredith simply smiled and nodded, slipping in a quick glance over his body, "sure, okay, have fun with that!"

"'Kay, byeeeeee..." Beck stretched as Andre and Tori watched the petite teen amble away, then both of them rolled their heads in Beck's direction. "I don't actually have a jar of coins!"

"What! Nooooooo," they both jabbed at him with sarcasm and Beck brushed his thick hand through his jet black hair.

"Look, I can't go out with Meredith, I would like to, but I can't."

Andre shook his head, "why not, dawg?"

"'Cause," Beck darted his eyes around again for Jade, but she was no where to be seen, "Jade."

Tori cocked her shoulders in shock, "oh come on, you broke up with Jade months ago, what's the big deal?"

"You know how Jade is. The tough, jealous, skin-anyone-alive kind of girl," Beck explained stiffly, nabbing a fry for his jittery mouth.

"Jade said herself she was okay with you dating other girls-"

"N-n-not Meredith," both Andre and Tori bent their heads to the side. Beck seemed pretty serious as he couldn't stop shoving fries in his mouth. "You see, when me and Jade were dating, there was a time during the summer when me and Meredith participated in a play-"

"I think I wrote that play!" Andre butted in.

Beck and Tori simply stared at him and Beck waved his head, "anyway, Jade was not happy about it, so if she found out I went on a date with Meredith-"

"She would be crazy jealous and shoot Meredith's face off!" Tori finished for him, finally understanding, but not contended with the reason. Tori bit her lip in thought, "I see your point, I guess... but don't you think you deserve to move away from Jade, and don't you think she deserves someone too?"

Beck stifled a chuckle, "please, no guy here would date Jade. They are all intimidated by her. It takes just one glare for a guy to start shaking... and peeing."

"Robbie could verify that," Andre commented mostly to himself.

Tori uncrossed her arms after sighing in defeat. Bitterly, he was right. "There's got to be somebody who would... Andre," Tori sank down quickly to his side and the two men knew something was coming up. "You could date Jade, couldn't you?"

Andre nearly-no, he did start choking on his fries and Tori nonchalantly smacked his back and he blurted, "no, no, no-dee-no-no!"

Tori grunted, "why not, there are some reason to like Jade!"

"You serious!" Beck sighed during their conversation and rubbed his eye with the ball of his hand. _This is hopeless._

"Come on! What about last year? You had a crush-"

"AHUM-Heh-hmmm!" Andre burst into a louder, obvious cough, confusing Tori whether he was choking again, but the wild look in his eyes flashed the reason why she shouldn't share that secret in front of their certain someone.

"Well... there's got to be somebody..."

Beck was still a little bewildered with the sputtering scene, especially since the two appeared more aware and tense, but checked his wristwatch and knew there wasn't much time left for lunch. He massaged his face in an unevenly order until he pinched his forehead. "Just let me know when you have things under control... or else I'll... I'll have to completely forget about Jade... Oy."

With those parting words laced with vexation, Beck left and Tori and Andre simultaneously sipped their soft drinks and lamented for the predicament. "Man, poor Beck... having to worry about Jade," Andre finally spoke up what seemed like minutes. Then his eyes shifted down to their empty tray, "these fries sure were good, though."

Tori lightly slapped his arm, "this is serious chiz!... Hey, what if we set the two on dates, so they can get to know other people?!"

"Didn't you just hear Beck? No guy will date Jade," Andre retorted and Tori bobbed her head to the side.

"Yeah, but-"

"The only way to set Jade up with another guy, is if you pay him," Andre explained to her almost without control and Tori registered that for a long time.

"With, like, money?"

Andre nodded, "yup. Only way to get them separated from each other and to focus on new people."

"Um, I guess, but what if she hurts us!"

Andre instantaneously shot his hands up in a defensive mode, "hey, this is all your idea!"

"No way! You plotted to, so if this love ship goes down, you're coming down with me!" Tori pressured and she forced his arms down. For some reason, that sounded oddly intriguing to Andre.

His mind was still troubled though, "fine... but if Jade does try to kill us, you have to sacrifice yourself first."

Tori bit her tongue and giggled jokingly, "yeesh, it's not like she really could kill us."

"WHAT!?"

Tori and Andre both jumped some air from the shrill, booming voice and cracked their necks at the sight of Jade heating up at Festus. "What do you mean you're all out of food?!" She yelled angrily, hands connected to hips.

"I tell you, I have no food, 'kay!" He repeated with a hint of fear and Jade swirled around her heels, breathing furiously.

She stabbed her finger out to students who passed her and ran away from her. "If anyone **eats** their food in front of me, I will kill you with just toilet paper and my bare HANDS!" She announced with a grisly tone and stomped off, gravitating people aside like she had the force.

Tori and Andre had been watching the scene the entire time, and their faces dropped in horror. The two slowly clambered into each others arms, shaking, and Andre had to ask, "how can she use toilet paper to kill a guy?!"

* * *

_Alright, so there's for that chapter. I suppose it's pretty good. It includes the main ships in its own way, some subplot growth, plot growth, and a friendship may be seen between Jade and Georgie. Who knows?_

_So, next chapter should be out real soon (depending on what I can come up with), so I'll see you later._

_P.S. To those excited for One Thousand Berry Balls, most likely be excited for a fanfiction for it by yours truly! I'm sure the episode will be awesome, it has Cabbie! (Gosh, I hope I didn't jinx that!)_


	3. Scene 3: Make the Date

_Guess what! I'm back for the next chapter of this extravagant episode-based story! To be honest, it's going to be a bit harder because I would really have to connect with Bade and make the episode better than it was (or at least more favorable). Sorry I'm so late, I had so much things getting in the way and I'm having trouble fabricating a story, particularly for One Thousand Berry Balls. Anyway, the story will progress here, so enjoy! _**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the couple Bade. I'm simply not worth enough to shape that couple. *Falls to knees and bows jokingly***

* * *

Tori Fixes Beck and Jade

Cat rested her head back on the lockers opposite of hers and sighed, praying that the butterfly wouldn't disturb her ear. She was tired of screaming, almost losing her voice already, and hated being on the edge of her seat, worrying when it would flap its wings again. Luckily, barely anyone was around when another screaming episode erupted and Cat swiped at her reddening ears.

Cat huffed again when it finally stopped, "please don't take this the wrong way Mr. Butterfly, but... I wish you'd die..."

"Cat," she hardly heard her name being called and only noticed Robbie when he turned the corner with a banana in hand. "I thought I heard you screaming. The butterflies still in your ear then."

Cat slowly stood up, heaving and Robbie filed through his memory of researching last night, "so, I read online some butterfly facts to hopefully get the butterfly out of your ear. Butterflies turned out to be surprisingly interesting, like they can only see red, green and yellow, and they can't frolic around if their body temperature is less than 86 degrees-"

"Hahaha, that's so cool, but WHAT ABOUT MY EAR!?" She retrieved his train of thought with a weak, raspy scream. At this rate, she wouldn't be able to sing in a long time, and let her tell you, that would be a hefty price to pay.

"Sorry," he produced the banana in front of him, peeling it half way. Cat stared at it in bemusement, her expression becoming clear to Robbie, so he answered, "butterflies like fruits, so if I stick this banana in your ear, it could lure the butterfly out."

Cat was blank faced. "... You want me to just let you put that banana in my- AHHHHHHHHH!" As soon as Cat quit screaming, she pouted to allow Robbie to stick the mushy fruit in her ear canal.

The two walked off just as Tori and Andre entered the scene, laughing (but Tori had a brief moment of air to notice the bizarre scene). Andre nudged her to continue and Tori wiped a tear from her eye. "Come on, what else happened when your cop friend, Gary visited for dinner."

"Okay, well, like I said, we were having mash potatoes and Trina was getting all fussy again, to the point where she slammed her hands on the table and shot the bowl of mash potatoes flying," Tori paused to regain her breath, as her voice was rattling from laughter. Andre threw his head back, chuckling, to suck back in some air. "It hit Gary and my mom took him to another room to wipe it off, but let me tell you, the look on his face was priceless before and after he got out... you know, sometimes I wonder if there is ever something going on between my mom and Gary. They act sort of close..."

The bell interrupted Tori's thoughts and then she suddenly latched on to Andre's arm, "hey, come to lunch with me?"

"Of course I would. Why do you seem so excited? Do they have tater tots today?"

Tori rolled her eyes, "no. Jade is rehearsing today and I followed your advice to pay a guy to ask her out, so when we go to lunch, we can witness it happen!"

"What!? She's going to kill us while I'm eatin' tater tots?!" Tori widened her eyes in a plea and Andre huffed, "fine. At least I'll die happy."

* * *

"La, La, La, La, LA, LA..." Jade tapped her mic furiously and swished her head in Sinjin's direction. She called to him across the large stage to the end to the Asphalt Cafe, "hey, Sinjin, turn the mic up more!"

"Sure, I could do that," Sinjin gave a snide smirk, "I could also turn your mom up more! Ooooh!"

He turned to his two nerd friends, chortling noisily and giving them high-fives. Jade's nostrils flared and she rolled her eyes, brushing her curly black hair to her back. "Just turn the mic on louder or I'll throw it at you so the whole school can hear your pathetic little girl shrill."

Sinjin and his boys' eyes widened and they hastily went to work on the mic. Jade huffed loudly. She had decided to perform in the Full Moon Jam, but it was terribly frustrating having to work with Sinjin and perfect her song. Her song; one that she actually wrote, and it was now more important to her than anything, though to be quite honest, the devotion seemed a bit ridiculous. She could be doing much more pleasurable things at that moment, like stepping on a bag of cats. Jade examined the other students eating and groaned when she realized Sinjin was still fidgeting with the controls. Instead of screeching at him again, she took the mic still on the stand with an iron grip, rolling her shoulders and deciding to practice while the mic was off. "You think you know me but you don't... know me," Jade held the microphone tightly like she was on stage, preforming in front of thousands, but her voice was hushed and enchanting. Georgie picked this aspect out as she sat in the far end of the stage where no one could see her, swaying rhythmically to Jade's voice. "You think you own me but you can't... control me."

Just then, Georgie had an impression to jot some compliments down on spare paper and deliver it to Jade. She deserved it for her hard work and mesmerizing voice. She did just that and hurried along the stage. She poked her lightly and Jade spun on her heels, holding her hands out to karate chop. Georgie flinched, opening her mouth if she could only scream. Jade inspected her up and down, then nearly smiled out of pity at her smallness, "oh, sorry Georgie."

Georgie raised her hands like she was confronted by the police and gave Jade the note. Jade read it, taking the compliments as sweetly as she could (since she doesn't typically like that kind of stuff) and nodded in a thanks. "Glad you like my singing... my parents hate when I sing in the house, so I just sing louder until their ears bleed."

Georgie was speechless, as in she couldn't think of anything to think of, so she motioned for herself to return backstage. Jade looked over and noticed Georgie's glimmering red bass standing in the dark, hoping to be used. Georgie herself explained how she wanted to be a part of the show, but would most likely be denied because of her disability. There is a lot of things Jade hates, but with someone like Georgie being denied something she can't help, that really hits Jade in the core. Just as Georgie turned to stroll off, Jade clutched her arm, telling her rather loudly to wait. Georgie jumped at her tight grip and ice cold fingertips and turned back, involuntarily clamping her eyes shut in case of a strike.

"Hey, by any chance, do you want to play bass in my song?"

Georgie blinked her eyes open. She has always wanted to make it big with music, particularly with her precious bass, but with no voice, that dream became difficult and almost impossible. Here was her amazing opportunity thrusted right to her, right now, and she was passed at a loss of words. She was calcified. The joy slowly built up and she sprouted a tiny smile, but she was interrupted before she could fully beam and nod her head. She was interrupted by Beck Oliver who was making his way over to Jade. Georgie gasped breathlessly and attempted to flee the scene, but Beck noticed her.

"Hey there," he greeted the two good-naturedly and normally, not keeping his eyes off Georgie as she slowly turned around to face him. She did cautiously lift a closed hand around her face, though. Beck squinted his eyes carefully on Georgie, almost teasing her with the unrealistic look on his face as if he recognized her. "Hey, who's your new friend?"

"Georgie, a pretty bad-awesome girl who is playing bass in my Full Moon Jam song," Jade informed curtly, keeping her arms tightly crossed and an intense glare on him. Georgie shrunk under the information and shuddered as Beck gently pushed her hand down.

"Wait, yeah, I do recognize you! Your head was the one that sprained my nose."

Georgie moved her hands up fluidly in defense, but produced a twitching smile that pleaded for forgiveness. Jade disliked the fact that Beck had already met Georgie, but observed him closely, as she was sure he would question her silence.

"It's okay for the second time. You know, all you have to say is a brief something, I don't really care," and there was the mention.

Georgie felt awkward at the idea of having to explain herself again through pantomime, but then Jade suddenly took the reign, "Georgie's mute. Don't be rude to her."

Beck's face became immediately serious and almost full of contrite as he tried to respond, "oh, sorry, I didn't-"

"So what do you really want?" Jade cut him off harshly and Georgie suddenly broke from her cumbersome aura. She was finally noticing the two's interaction, and she had heard about their break up, but there was something about how they talked now that raised an eyebrow.

Beck looked slightly annoyed and taken aback, but said, "I just came over to give you some words of encouragement for your performance later today."

"Why would I want something like that?" Jade was starting to become more and more bitter at Beck's frank attitude and he acted in a way that was confusing to Georgie. He seemed bothered by her stubbornness, but almost unsure of it.

"Hey, no need to get ganky. I just wanted to tell you good luck," he went in for an arm slug but immediately retracted when Jade's nostrils flared and she bore her teeth. "Your song is really shaping up into something... awesome."

Georgie rolled her eyes at their awkwardness. It was like they couldn't even be friends. They were at odds with one another because of their relationship and didn't know how to act in the other's presence to seem pleasant. It's just never been that way. Something needed to be done, as Georgie thought and jerked her head in ultimate scrutiny.

"Whatever," she shrugged him off and he bid her farewell, letting her know he would come back round to watch her performance. Jade scoffed mostly to herself as she eyed Beck sauntering off and she turned to Georgie. "Can you believe him!? 'Good luck' he said like I'm the most unluckiest person there is!"

Georgie didn't even know what to think from then on. Their relationship was so puzzling, like they both wanted to work something out, but their natural instincts kicked in because of how they feel about one another. Georgie was glad she couldn't speak so she wouldn't have to be in a long session talking about how idiotic Beck Oliver was and wandered back stage as Jade confronted the mic again.

"Alright, let's rehearse from the top, Georgie will be my bass player, and SINJIN! HURRY AND FIX THE MIC, GOSH DANG IT!" Sinjin almost fell off his seat, but clutched his chest in a near heart attack experience. What a frustrating day, but oh no, it doesn't stop there.

Tori and Andre observed every dangerous move Jade had made the entire time, but they were also distracted by looking around for someone. Then, he walked into the scene.

"Oh look! There he is!" Tori grappled Andre's arm and pointed at an average looking male approaching the stage, a brittle vibe of backing out coming off him. Yes, he was Jade bait. Tori and Andre inspected on the edge of their seats far off in the Asphalt Cafe, fingers crossed, praying that blood wouldn't be shed that day (it was a long-shot, though).

Gilbert (the shaking piece of meat-bait paid to ask Jade out.) stepped up the stairs nervously, trying to control his breathing as the scary teenager had her back turned, making the scene completely unpredictable. Gilbert glimpsed back at Tori and Andre glaring at him to go on, so he swallowed and announced Jade's name, a regretful crack in there somewhere.

Jade hitched slightly, but leisurely turned around, an intimidating look painted on her face.

"H-hey Jade?" He stuttered uncomfortably.

"What?!"

"Oh gosh-" his breathing became labored and Jade smirked to her self as she took note of his knocking knees. Gilbert stared down at his shoes, his energy completely sapped from him, but he managed to muster up some more courage and threw his head up to speak, "um, you look really pretty today."

"Oh, so you thought I looked ugly yesterday?!" She snapped back, but looked amused.

"N-no, that's not what I meant-"

"That I naturally look ugly and somehow managed to get lucky today?" She pressured on him, stepping closer with her blackhole eyes deepening into him.

_How on Earth did Oliver do this? _Gilbert wondered wildly, then remembered how Jade used this tricky tactic to snake her way around guys. He crunched his fists until his knuckles shaded white. "Nothing could make you ugly. Your dark and mysterious complexion matched with your tenacious personality really strikes an interesting and unexplored chord in me."

Jade blinked unexpectedly, recoiling her head back and being unable to think of something to cleverly say back. Gilbert was surprised himself and Tori and Andre watched tentatively to see what would happen next. Jade looked him up and down, "yeah, you think you're so clever-"

"Maybe, but you definitely are. You know how to perfectly execute the rude girl look while also appearing like a total bad-awesome."

Jade was stopped for now words once again, continuously searching him up and down to find a way to weave through him. Gilbert started to grow more confident and sly as he stared back at Jade with soft eyes. Tori and Andre, along with Georgie who started noticing the two's connection, could sense a sealed deal arising.

"Does the pre-party for the Full Moon Jam sound like a dark and fine enough place to meet up, as in a date?" She looked directly into his eyes after he said this and Jade genuinely felt tongue-tied.

Gilbert was a little bit attractive, she had to bitterly come to. Plus, he somehow knew the right words to say. It was definitely intriguing, but should Jade take the chance? Well, she broke up with Beck months and months ago like it was urban legend, and she didn't truly need that boring board of a guy. She examined him one more time, keeping her arms clutched close to her chest. "Why not," she finally muttered, trying not to give him a smile.

He flashed one, though, and said goodbye, leaving the stage rather swiftly and secretly patting his pocket with the money Tori and Andre gave her. Georgie and the two master minds grinned like goofs and clapped to themselves for the improvement.

Jade thought about the unusual encounter as Sinjin kept fumbling with the switches. An unnatural emotion filled in her chest, but she wasn't about to let that take over and be all lovey-dovey. She simply mused about how she was growing up a bit and new opportunities seemed bright for her. No more Beck Oliver trouble. Just as the mic turned on- high volume by mistake- Jade balled her hand on the mic, sending intense frequencies screaming from the mic and the students cupped their ears painfully. Sinjin collapsed to the floor in shock and rapidly tried fixing it. Jade on the other hand had hardly noticed the noise; Besides, she would have enjoyed its ear splitting torture.

* * *

Tori skipped down the halls with plenty of time on her hands before the next period, straightaway finding Beck and Meredith in the same hall, backs faced far away from the other. She hurriedly rushed over to Beck, grappling his arm and spinning him around, "hey Beck!"

"Hey what?" He said, totally oblivious to Jade's upcoming date and Meredith just feet down the halls.

"Guess what!"

He searched her eyes playfully, "You finally popped that pimple on your back."

Tori quickly switched to judgement mode, "what? Wh-what pimple on my- never mind!" She pointed over at Meredith and he glanced over and released a moan

"Tori, I already told you, I don't feel comfortable going out with another girl with Jade always-"

"No need to worry any more! Jade already has a date to the Full Moon Jam!" She threw out her arms enthusiastically, waiting for him to celebrate along with her.

Beck just showed the most emotion he could and widened his eyes, "you mean an actually boy asked Jade out? Without peeing himself?!"

Tori dropped her arms in disappointment and a sour look crossed her features. She should have known better, the guy's too serious. "Yes! Things went really well and the two seem to dig each other, or at least they will on their date. So, you can now ask Meredith out with no worry!"

Beck looked back at her, still chattering with a friend, "well, I guess-"

"'Kay, let's go!" Beck didn't get a word out as she pushed him by his back to Meredith. "Hey Meredith!"

The sweet girl in question spun around smoothly, bewildered but instantaneously giddy to see Beck's face. "Oh hey!"

Beck waved weakly, so Tori walked around him with unusual energy and spoke for him, "So, I here you like my fluffy-haired friend, Beck."

For a girl who was extremely open, she instantly clammed up and blushed, or, at least she acted like she did, "oh, well, yeah a little, but I don't want to be too forward."

"Great, maybe some other time?" Beck suggested without making the decision. He felt just off on his game.

Tori shot him a look that showed she was undeterred, so she went on, "like on the night of the Full Moon Jam. You two will have a lot of fun with one another."

"Uh, yeah, I won't be busy... Do you want to Beck?" Her eyes glittered passionately and Beck found it hard not to look at her face, her finely shaped features.

Tori was also pushing him to say yes, so Beck blew on a stray strand of thick hair and clapped his arms to his sides. "Sure, why not."

Meredith lit up like the lights on the Full Moon Jam stage, grinning broadly and clapping her hands. "Great, can't wait 'till then!"

"Yeah, bye..." and she was off and so was Tori, leaving Beck just to his troubled thoughts. Why did he find it difficult to land dates with girls all of a sudden, and why can't he seem to decide for himself. This time around, it would have been rounding his and Jade's anniversary, so maybe that was really pestering him. As he leaned his head back on a random set of lockers, he felt almost as if something was welling up in his chest. _What is that? Some type of illusion of emotion? Is it really a feeling I'm getting... because of Jad- you know what, it's probably just the stale fries I was mooching from Tori and Andre the other day... yeah._

* * *

_Yes! I finished it! ):D Sorry that it's so late again, I hope this chapter makes up for it. So, that was interesting, though, right! What's going to happen? They both seem to have dates? Find out in the next chapter! Yup, so that's all for me for this chapter for now. Please don't forget to review or maybe even favorite if you wanted, that would mean a lot, and keep Bade in your mind and hearts people!_


End file.
